Nunca fui beijada
by Sophia P. Black
Summary: Lily é escritora do profeta diário, recebe sua grande primeira reportagem, como reporte disfarçada, volta para Hogwarts e reencontra alguem que ela não desejava... Pelo menos de início... Completa...
1. Chapter 1 Isso não é um sonho

Os personagens dessa fic não me pertencem, são da J.K e a história é baseada no filme Nunca fui beijada com a Drew Barrymore.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cáp1:

Isso não é um sonho...

_Sabe quando algumas histórias contam sobre um sonho, _

_mas eles não dizem que é um sonho? _

_Isso não é um sonho!_

_Não era pra ter acontecido assim. _

_Só estava tentando fazer meu trabalho e as coisas aconteceram._

_A minha vida aconteceu... _

_E agora eu estou aqui. _

_Acreditem eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que faz isso..._

_Há dois meses ninguém me notaria... _

_Eu sou Lílian Evans._

_A mais nova editora do Profeta diário,_

_o maior jornal bruxo de Londres._

_Tinha minha própria sala, material de escritório e até meu_

_próprio assistente... _

_Muito dedicado..._

-Bom dia Peter.- disse Lily ao rapaz sentado que lia uma revista.

-Dia...- resmungou sem retirar os olhos do que lia.

-Eu queria meus recados.- pediu Lily educadamente.

-Estão em cima daquela mesa. Pegue.- respondeu sem muito interesse.

-E eu preciso de...

-Pegue o que quiser.- respondeu Peter como se não percebesse que ele deveria fazer tudo aquilo, afinal ele era o assistente dela. Lily pegou o que precisava e se dirigiu para sua sala, mal tinha se sentado e sua amiga Anita invadiu o local.

-Lily! Advinha com quem eu sai ontem à noite.- perguntou a amiga eufórica.

-Roger da redação.

-Como você sabe?

-Talvez porque você tenha me dito, "Eu vou sair com o Roger", ontem?- disse Lily um pouco entediada.

-Lílian! Eu preciso dessa matéria escrita e revisada hoje mesmo na minha sala.- disse Gus, o chefe de Lily ao entrar na sala e deixar sobre sua mesa uma pilha de papéis.

-Anita! Saindo com o Roger?- perguntou Gus

-Quem te contou?

-O Roger. Será que eu vou ter que escrever outro relatório sobre namoros neste setor?

-Na verdade ela não está namorando com ele, só saindo.- disse Lily e se calando logo em seguida ao receber um olhar fulminante de seu chefe.

-Se você não sai, nem se diverte, ninguém mais pode?- perguntou Anita em um tom sarcástico e saindo da sala.

-Quantas vezes eu já a mandei embora?- perguntou Gus para Lily.

-Cinco ou Seis.

-Oito.- Gritou Anita do corredor. Gus revirou os olhos e saiu da sala de Lily.

-Hum... Gus? Você leu as idéias que deixei na sua mesa?- perguntou Lily correndo atrás dele.

-Sobre a Matéria?

-É. - afirmou Lily.

-Fantástica. Vou dar ao Jorge para fazer.

-O que? Ah, ele é bom.- disse Lily decepcionada.

-Lily. Você é uma das minhas melhores editoras, mas, não é repórter.

-Mas, Gus eu posso fazer isso. Me dê uma chance.- implorou Lily.

-Não Lily você não pode.- disse Gus fechando a porta de sua sala, deixando Lily para trás.

_Bom, esse foi só o primeiro capítulo... Espero que gostem da história..._

_E vocês já sabem não é?! _

_Me mandem reviews por favor..._

_Bjsssss..._


	2. Chapter 2 Aquela coisa, aquele momento

Cap 2:

Aquela coisa, aquele momento...

-Lily talvez Gus tenha razão.- disse Anita ao sentar-se na mesa no restaurante com Lily e outra amiga, Rebeca.

-É Lily você deveria relaxar mais, sair, se divertir.- disse Rebeca.

-Ah já sei. Roger tem um amigo, o Marshal da edição. Talvez possamos sair todos juntos.- disse Anita empolgada.

-Marshal "o esquisito".- perguntou Lily perguntou inconformada.

-Ah Lily. Qual é! Me diga quando foi a ultima vez que você teve um verdadeiro encontro?

-Estou me concentrando na minha carreira.- se defendeu Lily.

-Você tem alguma lingerie colorida? Ou estampada?- perguntou Rebeca.

-O cara certo existe. Não vou sair por ai beijando um bando de perdedores até encontra-lo.- afirmou Lily.

-Mas, às vezes beijar os perdedores pode ser divertido.

-Quando finalmente eu for beijada eu saberei.- disse Lily fazendo com que suas amigas a olhassem espantadas.

-Espera! Se você nunca beijou um cara, o problema é maior do que eu imaginava.- disse Anita observando atentamente a amiga.

-Eu... Eu... Já beijei um cara...- disse Lily sem ser muito convincente.- Eu já beijei garotos, só nunca senti aquilo.

-Aquilo?

-Aquele momento quando você beija alguém e tudo a sua volta fica nebuloso. E a única coisa em foco é você e essa pessoa. E você se dá conta de que essa pessoa é a única que você quer beijar o resto da vida.- disse Lily em um devaneio.- E por um momento você recebe essa dádiva incrível. E tem vontade de rir e de chorar, porque você se sente tão sortuda por tê-lo achado e com tanto medo de perdê-lo ao mesmo tempo...

-Lily você é mesmo uma escritora.- disse Rebeca sorrindo.


	3. Chapter 3 A grande chance de Lily

Cap 3:

A grande chance de Lily.

-A reunião começa agora.- disse o dono do profeta diário o senhor Josef Walter.- Hoje já despedi três pessoas que trabalhavam aqui, por terem feito matérias ruins... Então vamos ao que interessa... A nova matéria de capa deste mês. Como vocês sabem eu tiro a inspiração necessária na minha própria vida. E estava eu com meus filhos e descobri que na verdade eu nem os conheço bem. Passam tanto tempo na escola que não sei de nada. Então... Como é seu nome?-perguntou apontando para Lily.

-Lílian Evans senhor.

-Ótimo. Fale com Marky Stuart, que é o diretor temporário de Hogwarts, já que Dumbledore tirou férias, e se matricule hoje mesmo para esses últimos meses de aula. Divirta-se. Reunião encerada.- disse Josef saindo da sala de reuniões. E Lily parada totalmente surpresa.

-Lily! Você não pode aceitar.- disse Anita.

-Por que? Você acha que eu não consigo?- perguntou Lily saindo em direção sua sala, eufórica.

-Não. Não é isso, só acho que é muita pressão. Sua primeira matéria como jornalista e você vai fazer a matéria de capa do mês.

-Não se preocupe vou resolver tudo.- disse Gus entrando na sala.

-Vocês acham que eu não consigo não é?- perguntou decepcionada.

-Lily...

-Por favor, Gus me deixe fazer isso.- implorou Lily.- Anita quando você quis aprender francês quem te ensinou? E você Gus quando quis aprender a fazer feitiços melhores quem te ensinou?

-Você.- responderam os dois juntos.

-Então. Essa é a minha chance.

-Certo. Mas se você fizer algo errado eu te mato. Porque não é só você que perderá o emprego, eu perderei o meu.

-Ahhhhhhhh...- gritou Lily pulando em Gus e o abraçando, muito feliz.


	4. Chapter 4 Rob

Cap 4:

Rob

-O que? Você vai voltar pra Hogwarts?- perguntou Rob, melhor amigo de Lily desde os tempos de escola.

-É... Não é maravilhoso? Minha primeira matéria.- disse sorridente.

-Já pensou sobre isso?-perguntou preocupado.

-Como assim? É claro. É o meu sonho desde que eu estava na escola.- disse Lily feliz.-E quando você vai fazer os testes pra jogador de quadribol profissional?

-Nunca.-disse o amigo chateado.

-Como assim nunca? É a sua grande chance, o que você sempre sonhou.

-Eu já não tenho chance. Eu deveria ter entrado em um time quando sai de Hogwarts.

-Nunca é tarde para se tentar.- disse Lily tentando encorajar o amigo.

-Esquece. E temos que falar de você. Porque se você não se lembra, os seus anos em Hogwarts foram horríveis. Você sempre enfiada naquela biblioteca, com aqueles óculos enormes, e aquelas tranças estranhas, sempre pelos cantos, sem coragem de se defender de ninguém. Eu te defendia na verdade.- concluiu o amigo observando a expressão de Lily se transformar de pura felicidade para total horror.

-Oh... Eu preciso vomitar.- disse Lily correndo para o banheiro, ao se lembrar do quanto odiara sua vida de estudante. Como era sempre motivo de brincadeiras bobas dos "populares", essas seriam longas semanas...


	5. Chapter 5 De volta a escola

Cap 5:

De volta a escola

Lily estava em seu dormitório do sétimo ano em Hogwarts, arrumando suas coisas, e olhando pela janela para os jardins. Seriam longos dois meses, e como ela conseguiria a sua matéria? Se nem ao menos tinha sido popular em seus tempos de escola, e nunca ninguém gostara dela. E ainda tinha aquele Potter asqueroso, sempre pregando peças. E fazendo com que todos rissem constantemente dela. Lily resolveu ir dormir, o dia seguinte seria incrivelmente longo.

Na manhã seguinte Lily acordou cedo colocou o uniforme e se olhou no espelho. Até que não seria tão ruim assim. Ela tinha 25 anos agora, deixara de ser aquela menina estranha e feia. Na verdade ela estava muito bonita, com seus longos e ruivos cabelos batendo em sua cintura, muito lisos por sinal, e contrastavam com seus olhos verdes. Agora Lily possuía formas muito bonitas, e o uniforme caia muito melhor do que antigamente. E afinal Potter deveria estar a quilômetros de distância de Hogwarts. Respirando fundo saiu do dormitório e foi até o Salão Principal para tomar café.

-Olá. Meu nome é Jancy.- disse uma menina que Lily achou muito parecida com ela antigamente.

-Olá. O meu é Lílian Evans. Mas você pode me chamar de Lily.-As duas passaram o café da manhã conversando até que seguiram para suas respectivas aulas.

_-"Defesa contra as artes das trevas"_.- uma de suas matérias favoritas. O dia seria ótimo pensou Lily. Estava se preocupando a toa. Entrou na sala e procurou um lugar.

-Este lugar é meu.- disse uma garota loira muito esnobe.

-Ah! Desculpe não sabia que eram marcados.- disse Lily se levantando.

-E não são.- disse a garota rindo com as amigas. Lily sentou na primeira cadeira e viu quando o professor entrou e fechou a porta. Parecia muito bonito na verdade, alto, forte, olhos castanhos esverdeados, um sorriso encantador, cabelos negros e bagunçados... Parecia até...

-Ah! Uma aluna nova, eu me chamo James Potter e sou o professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas. E você se chama?- disse James de modo simpático. Mas Lily estava em choque. "_Não pode ser... eu só posso estar sonhando... na verdade tendo um pesadelo... Vamos Lily responda alguma coisa ele esta olhando para você... deve estar te reconhecendo... não... não impossível... Ele nem sabia seu nome naquela época... mas deve estar me achando maluca no mínimo..."_ - Então?

-Ah! Sim... Eu sou Lílian Evans.

-Olá Lily. E de que escola você veio?

-Escola?

-Bom você deve ter sido transferida de algum lugar.- disse James sorrindo vendo a aluna levemente assustada.

-Ah! Claro.- _"Como eu sou estúpida... não tinha pensado nisso é claro que vim transferida de algum lugar, pensa Lily... Rápido... Ah! Já sei..." - _Beauxbaton...

-Você é francesa?

-Não. Eu nasci aqui, mas meus pais foram trabalhar lá quando eu tinha nove anos, e agora eles foram transferidos para a Inglaterra de novo.- _"Ufa! Acho que ele acreditou..."._

-Bom. Seja bem vinda. E o que você precisar pode falar comigo.- disse o professor gentilmente.- _"Hum! Ele nem parece àquele imbecil que se achava o máximo... talvez ele tenha mudado, todo mundo cresce um dia. Não... Impossível o Potter mudar... Definitivamente... Uma vez imbecil, sempre imbecil". _A aula transcorreu normalmente e logo o sinal tocou para a troca de aula.

-Srta Evans?- chamou James em sua mesa, fazendo com que Lily derrubasse todos os seus livros ao se assustar com o professor.

-Sim?- perguntou Lily apreensiva.- _"Será que ele me descobriu?"._

-Poderia vir aqui um segundo antes de deixar a classe?

-Claro.- disse Lily recolhendo o último livro do chão e indo até a mesa do professor.

-Não precisa ficar assustada, eu não sou tão bravo assim.- sorriu James tentando fazer com que a garota se sentisse mais confortável.- Eu só queria avisá-la que a turma está fazendo um trabalho para o mês que vem e se você precisar de ajuda pode falar comigo.

-Ah! Isso. Não, não... Eu sempre gostei de DCAT quando eu estudava...-disse Lily sem pensar, arregalando os olhos no final de sua frase.-... No meu outro colégio. Quero dizer.- _"Sua estúpida, você é apenas uma estudante devia pedir a ajuda dele..."_.- Mas eu acho que vou precisar da sua ajuda professor.

-Bom. Eu posso te ajudar hoje à noite. Tudo bem?

-Claro. Hoje à noite então...Eu tenho que correr estou atrasada.- disse Lily saindo da sala. _"Ótimo, mal cheguei e já tenho que aturar o Potter no meu pé... Ta certo que ele parece bem melhor, mas eu ainda lembro tudo o que ele me fez... Aquele arrogante, metido a besta..."._

Já era noite e Lily andava até a sala de James para a ajuda com seu trabalho, ao chegar bateu na porta e entrou, encontrando-o sentado perto da janela olhando para o lago. Lily o observou por alguns instantes, ele parecia tão sereno e ao mesmo tempo triste, ela afastou rapidamente os pensamentos que surgiam em sua mente e fez com que o homem notasse sua presença.

-Professor? Posso entrar?- perguntou Lily tirando-o de seus devaneios.

-Srta Evans! Eu nem a vi chegar.- disse James inda na direção da garota.- Bom por onde vamos começar? Ah! Já sei, vou te emprestar umas anotações sobre os temas.- disse James retirando alguns papéis de uma pasta em cima de sua mesa.- Aqui está.

-Certo.- disse Lily pegando o pergaminho e começando a escrever sentada em uma mesa. Enquanto isso James a observava brigando com um fio de seus cabelos que cismava em cair em seu rosto. _"Ela é tão linda e delicada... Ah meu merlin, o que eu estou pensando ela é minha aluna e menor de idade, apenas uma garota ainda..."._

-Como foi seu primeiro dia? Gostando de Hogwarts?- perguntou James tentando mudar aqueles pensamentos.

-Muito bom. Sim estou gostando.- _"A única coisa que eu não gosto aqui é de você..."._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_E então, o que estão achando da fic???_

_Atualizo bem rapidinho ok pessoal?!_

_Bom, me mandem reviews com a opinião de vocês..._

_Até o próximo cap... _

_Bjãooo..._


	6. Chapter 6 Hogsmead

Cap 6:

Hogsmead

Três semanas já haviam se passado e Lily estava tendo alguns problemas em se enturmar e seu chefe estava cada vez mais bravo com a matéria ou na verdade com a falta da matéria para o jornal. Era fim de semana em Hogsmead e Lily estava sozinha vagando pelo povoado.

-Srta Evans!- disse uma voz conhecida.

-Professor!- exclamou Lily ao ver Potter se aproximando.

-Srta. Evans. Como está?

-Bem e o senhor?

-Ah! Bem... Essa é Raquel.- disse apontando para a mulher ao lado dele.

-A namorada.- disse Raquel convencida estendendo a mão para Lily.

-Ah, prazer.- disse Lily apertando a mão dela.

-Ai, isso está uma loucura hein?! Como está cheio.- disse James sendo simpático.

-Ah, todos os alunos estão aqui... Então...- disse Lily tentando ser educada, mas não tinha ido com a cara da namorada de James.

-Eu gosto mais da França.- disse a namorada.- É mais calmo por lá.

-Ah! Você mora lá?- perguntou Lily.

-Sim.- respondeu sem muita paciência revirando os olhos.

-A Srta Evans também morava lá.- disse James.

-Hum.- respondeu Raquel sem dar muita atenção.- Vamos querido estou cansada.

-Ah! Claro, bom... Até mais.

-Até.- respondeu Lily vendo James e Raquel se afastando._ "Que mulherzinha detestável, acho que nem o Potter merece alguém assim..." _Mas Lily foi tirada de seus pensamentos, pois alguém tinha parado na sua frente.- Gus?

-Ou você arranja uma matéria, ou eu realmente vou te matar...-disse o chefe em um fio de voz e com os olhos estreitados na direção da garota.

-Certo... Eu vou dar um jeito...- afirmou Lily sem saber o que fazer.

Lily ficou vagando por Hogsmead por algum tempo pensando em uma solução para seus problemas, ao não conseguir nada de interessante para a matéria do profeta diário. A tarde estava quase no fim quando ela resolveu voltar para o castelo. Caminhava pelos jardins observando como estavam vazios, muitos alunos ainda não deveriam ter voltado. Lily sentou-se perto de uma árvore assistindo o por do sol, estava tão distraída que nem reparou a aproximação de um certo professor.

-Srta Evans.- cumprimentou James parando ao lado da garota.

-Pot... Professor.- disse Lily surpresa.

-Posso me sentar?- perguntou apontando para o chão ao lado da garota.

-Claro.

-Tenho notado como suas notas são excelentes.- disse iniciando um diálogo.

-Ah! Eu me esforço bastante.- mentiu Lily ela não passava nem uma hora para estudar as matérias, afinal já havia feito tudo aquilo.

-Você tem muito talento.

-Obrigado professor.- disse Lily levemente corada.

-Já pensou o que quer fazer quando sair daqui?

-Reporte com certeza.- respondeu confiante.

-Que bom, que você tem essa certeza, muitos alunos chegam ao final do ano sem saber o que querem. Eu fui um desses alunos.- admitiu sorrindo.

-Eu sempre quis isso... Desde criança... Minha irmã sempre me dizia que eu seria um fracasso, nunca nos demos bem, e eu acho que ela falava isso pra me irritar...- confessou Lily sendo observada atentamente pelo homem.- Desculpe. Minha mãe sempre me diz que eu falo de mais... Algumas vezes.- completou envergonhada.

-Não precisa se desculpar... E eu não acho que você será um fracasso, acho que um dia será uma reportem brilhante... E você não fala demais, apenas gosta de se expressar.- disse sorrindo.

-É... Eu gostaria de ter sido assim na escola...- disse Lily arregalando os olhos em seguida.- Na minha outra escola.- acrescentou rapidamente. _"Sua estúpida"._

-Acredite muitas atitudes mudam mesmo é quando você sai daqui...- disse James com o olhar perdido no horizonte, sem nem ter notado o sufoco pelo qual Lílian tinha passado há pouco.

-Imagino...- _"Você, por exemplo, não é Potter?... Sempre fez da minha vida uma droga!"_ Pensava Lily. "O que ele pensa que está fazendo me olhando assim?" - reparou Lily pelo canto dos olhos.

-"_Ela é muita linda..."_ - Pensava James observando os últimos raios de sol refletidos nos cabelos ruivos da jovem, a suave brisa que brincava com seus cabelos, a pele alva dela, tão delicada... _"E esses olhos verdes, tão profundos, tão repletos de mistérios, eles me hipnotizam..."._

-Algum problema professor?-perguntou Lily um pouco sem jeito.

-Problema?-repetiu.- Não... Não é nada, só estava pensando em uma coisa...- _"A única coisa que você tem que pensar é que você é professor dela!".- _Eu preciso ir.- disse se levantando. Foi bom conversar com você. Até mais.- James disse tudo isso com muita pressa e saiu a grandes passos em direção ao castelo.

-Ele é muito estranho...- sussurrou Lily.- E muito lindo... Lindo? Oh Merlin, eu é que sou estranha...- se repreendeu seguindo para seu dormitório.

Eu queria agradecer todas as reviews que eu recebi... Amei... Gostei muito das sugestões... E já estou providenciando algumas mudança... Para a fic ficar melhor... Continuem me escrevendo... Bjsssss...


	7. Chapter 7 Rob volta a escola

Cap 7:

Rob volta a escola!

Lily estava andando pelos corredores de Hogwarts pensando em como conseguir alguma matéria que valesse a pena se escrever ou que ao menos despertasse o interesse de leitores, quando ouviu alguém chamando seu nome...

-Rob?- pergunta Lily surpresa.- O que faz aqui?

-Voltei para a escola. Não é de mais?

-O que? Como assim?

-Eu falsifiquei uns documentos e aqui estou.- disse o amigo todo feliz.

-Hum...- disse Lily observando o amigo, ainda confusa.

-Eu vou poder entrar no time de quadribol, e assim acabar indo para um time profissional... É a minha chance. E vou te dar uma ajudinha é claro.-disse feliz.

-Como assim?-perguntou sem entender.

-Ah Lily! Eu sempre fui popular, vou voltar a ser, e te tornar popular também...- sorriu o amigo triunfante.

-Rob! Você era popular, o que te faz pensar que você voltará a ser popular? Não é assim tão fácil.- disse Lily mal humorada com a pretensão do amigo.

-Você vai ver.- disse o amigo confiante.

No dia seguinte o assunto da escola era Rob. As garotas babavam por ele (com seus 1,92 de altura, forte, olhos azuis, loiro com cabelos lisos que caiam na altura de seus olhos, e um sorriso de derreter qualquer garota), e os garotos o achavam muito legal, além que nos testes de quadribol, ele tinha se saído super bem e agora fazia parte do time da Grifinória. E era com certeza um dos melhores jogadores.

-Ta bom, eu te subestimei Rob.- admitiu Lily ao amigo quando caminhavam pelos corredores.- Mas quanto a me fazer popular você não vai conseguir.

-Você acha? Eu já andei espalhando umas historias por ai...-disse sorrindo.

-Como assim? Que historias?-perguntou preocupada.

-Bom! Pras garotas eu falei que seus pais são Bilionários, e vocês passam as férias em um Iate em praias desertas e que seu pai te deu um castelo de presente no aniversário.

-Quem seria tão tonto para acreditar nessa historia?- perguntou Lily inconformada.

-Na verdade... As garotas daqui... Você vai ver... E pros caras eu disse que éramos namorados...- disse observando a reação da amiga.

-O que?-perguntou se exaltando.

-Sim, que éramos namorados e você era demais.-disse com um sorriso cafajeste.- Mas você me chutou, e eu superei isso e ficamos super amigos. E não precisou de muito mais, eles já te achavam uma gata mesmo.

-Rob!- repreendeu Lily.- Que horror, eu não quero nem imaginar você no vestiário falando esse tipo de coisa sobre mim... Para aqueles caras...- disse Lily corando.

-Me agradeça depois Lily, agora curta sua fama.- disse Rob a Lily ao entrarem no salão principal e todos olharem para ela.

-Lily sente-se aqui conosco.- disse uma das garotas mais populares da escola.

-É Lily aqui.- disse Frank um dos caras mais lindos daquele castelo, alto, forte, cabelos castanhos, olhos mel. _"Não tanto como o James" _pensou Lily, _"Ah meu merlin eu já o estou chamando de James?". _Pensou Lily enquanto observava James sentado na mesa dos professores sem perceber que ele também a observava.

-Algum problema professor Potter?-perguntou o professor de feitiços ao observar a expressão de desagrado de James.

-Problema? Não nenhum, está tudo ótimo.- disfarçou nervoso, ainda com o olhar fixo em uma certa ruiva. _"Agora todos os alunos deste castelo resolveram reparar na beleza da ruivinha..."_ pensou com certo desagrado, ao ver vários rapazes conversando animadamente com Lily.- _"Eles não servem pra ela... Não mesmo... Eu é que sirvo... Oh merlin, eu não poderia pensar isso, ela é minha aluna, menos de idade e eu tenho namorada... Isso, eu tenho namorada...". _

As coisas pareciam agora muito mais fáceis, pela primeira vez Lily era popular, todos a adoravam, queriam a opinião dela, corriam atrás dela e disputavam sua atenção, mas o problema era que ela ainda não tinha sua matéria, e a única pessoa que estava magoada com ela era Jancy que com a popularidade de Lily tinha se afastado dela.

-Jancy?- chamou Lily quando viu a garota saindo da biblioteca.

-Lílian.- disse a garota sem muito entusiasmo desviando o olhar.

-Eu lembrei que você tinha me pedido ajuda com feitiços, e eu acabei esquecendo... Então se você quiser podemos estudar amanhã o que acha?

-Não obrigada.- respondeu voltando a caminhar.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?- perguntou correndo atrás de garota.

-Aconteceu, você virou popular, e uma garota nojenta como todas as outras patricinhas deste colégio. Eu achei que você fosse diferente... Que você uma pessoa legal... Que...Que... Que fosse minha amiga, mas eu me enganei.- disse Jancy entre lágrimas correndo pelo corredor.

-Jancy? Jancy?- gritou Lily tentando correr atrás da garota, mas ela já tinha desaparecido por entre os corredores.- Droga... Eu fui uma estúpida...- lamentou-se Lily seguindo na direção contraria da de Jancy...

Era quase noite e James caminhava pelo castelo... Vagando com seus pensamentos sobre uma certa ruiva... Que por acaso acabará de encontrar ao abrir uma porta...


	8. Chapter 8 Alguém com quem falar

Cap 8:

Alguém com quem falar.

Era noite de sábado, todos os alunos estavam andando pelos jardins, conversando se divertindo, mas Lily estava na torre de astronomia vendo tudo lá de cima, estava sentada na mesa em frente à janela, aquele tinha sido o seu lugar preferido quando ainda estudava em Hogwarts anos atrás, e agora ela queria um pouco de paz, afinal estava triste por ter magoado Jancy.

-Posso?- perguntou uma voz ao lado de Lily.

-Claro que o senhor pode professor.- afirmou Lily ligeiramente nervosa pelo susto e pela proximidade de James.

-Sem o senhor, eu me sinto velho assim.- disse James sentando-se ao lado dela.

-O senhor... Quer dizer... Você não é velho.- disse Lily sorrindo _"afinal temos a mesma idade..."_ pensou.

-Os anos passam rápido. Parece que foi ontem que eu estava aqui como aluno.-disse James olhando para os jardins com um olhar perdido.

-Eu também... Quer dizer... Eu também acho que o tempo passa rápido.- tentou concertar Lily ao olhar questionador de James. _"Sua burra, olha o que você fala..."_ repreendeu-se mentalmente.

-Por que você não está lá fora com todos?- perguntou suavemente sorrindo para a garota.

-Eles são todos iguais sabe? Hum... Parece que...

-Parece que não crescem nunca. Não é?- completou James.

-É...- disse desanimada.

-Eu gostaria de te dizer que algum dia eles mudam, mas nem sempre vai ser assim. Eu devo te confessar, espero que isso não altere a minha posição de autoridade, mas quando eu tinha a sua idade eu era um completo imbecil.-disse James levemente envergonhado.

-Não brinca?!- disse Lily um pouco sarcástica, mas isso passou despercebido por James.

-É serio. Eu provocava todo mundo, e magoei muita gente, que eu gostaria de me desculpar.- disse olhando para o chão.- Mas até hoje... Sabe a minha namorada que você conheceu?

-Sei.- _"Aquela coisa, não deveria ser namorada dele..."._

-Bom ela quer que eu me mude para a França com ela, nós namoramos há cinco anos, mas eu não sei porque não consigo... Eu deveria conseguir sabe um passo a frente, crescer... Eu não sei nem porque estou te dizendo isso.- disse olhando sem jeito para a garota.

-Às vezes a gente só quer ter alguém com quem conversar.- disse Lily sorrindo para James que correspondeu ao sorriso.

-É deve ser isso.- _"Meu Merlin... ela é perfeita..."._ - Sabe quando você tiver a minha idade os caras vão fazer fila pra ficar com você.- disse James olhando para baixo. _" Eu seria o primeiro na fila..."_

-Ah, você diz isso porque é meu professor.- disse constrangida.

-Na verdade eu não deveria dizer isso por ser seu professor.- disse James sem graça. Lily ficou levemente corada, e sorriu. _"É, ele realmente mudou... Está tão diferente"._

-Obrigado, por ser tão legal comigo... Você não é como eu acreditava.- disse Lily distraída.

-Como você imaginava que eu era?-perguntou interessado.

-Não sei...-disfarçou.- Acho que como os outros professores... Distante dos alunos...-tentou escapar.- _"É claro... Eu vou dizer... Você era o cara que eu mais odiei na minha vida Potter...". _

-Ah... É isso... Eu não sei, mas não consigo manter essa postura de professor severo... Sabe?

-Você é realmente diferente.

-Você parece triste...- concluiu ao observar o olhar de Lílian para os jardins.

-Eu magoei uma pessoa... Eu não queria, nem percebi o que estava fazendo...

-E porque você não diz isso para essa pessoa?

-Porque ela está com muita raiva de mim, não vai me ouvir... Eu devia ter sido mais amiga dela...

-Tenho certeza que vai... Você é uma garota maravilhosa, quem poderia ficar bravo com você...- disse levantando o queixo da garota e olhando fundo em seus olhos verdes.

-Obrigado professor Potter...

-James...

-O que?

-Me chame de James...- disse ainda tocando o queixo de Lily.

-Tudo bem então... Me chame de Lily...- sorriu docemente.

-Lily... Eu... Eu... Eu devo ir embora.- disse se afastando.- Espero que você resolva o seu problema com a sua amiga...- disse suavemente caminhando para a porta.

-Obrigado... Por tudo.- disse antes que o homem fechasse a porta.

James saiu da torre de astronomia, e Lily ficou parada olhando para porta por onde a pouco ele passara, pensando em como ele estava maduro, diferente, uma pessoa muito melhor, e com certeza mais lindo do que nunca... Até que um barulho a tirou de seus pensamentos.

-Gus? Você aqui? Anda me espionando?- disse Lily assustada o ver seu chefe parado em um canto na sala.

-Sim. Ando. E você não sabe como é difícil ter que entrar aqui escondido e te encontrar, mas parece que é meu dia de sorte.-disse sorrindo de modo estranho.

-E você ainda me diz isso assim?- perguntou Lily revoltada.- E o que você quer dizer com dia de sorte?

-Eu quero ter o meu emprego garantido... E já encontrei sua matéria...-sorriu mais ainda.

-Ah é! Qual?-perguntou interessada.

-Relação professor-estudante qual o limite?- sorriu triunfante.

-Como?-perguntou assustada.

-Isso mesmo. Escreva.- disse Gus rudemente indo embora.

-Mas...- Lily já estava sozinha.- Eu não posso fazer isso com o James, vai arruinar a carreira dele...- disse Lily para si mesma desesperada, afundando o rosto em suas mãos.

Alguns agradecimentos...

Jehssik: Eu quis fazer um cara bem mais bonito q o do filme pra conquistar as garotas sabe?! Qualquer um babaria mesmo por ele... kkkkk... Mas o James também é lindooooooo... Fico feliz q esteja gostando... E pode deixar q vou continuar atualizando rápido... bjão... E obrigado pela review...

Thaty: Que bom q vc está gostando... Fico feliz... Obrigado pela review... Bjão

Ysi: Obrigada pela review... E gostei da sua sugestão... Estou aprofundando um pouco mais a historia, aumentei alguns capitulos... Estou melhorando um pouquinho a fic... Espero que goste, e que continue me mandando reviews... Bjão...

Mel.Bel.louca: Que bom q vc está gostando, o filme é muito legal... Se vc assistir vai gostar... Eu estou aumentando um pouco os capítulos para melhorar um pouco a fic... Continue mandando reviews... bjão...

Dina Moony Black: Com certeza, qualquer história que envolva a Lily e o James fica muito legal... Que bom que está gostando... Obrigada pela review... bjão...


	9. Chapter 9 Decidindo o Tema

Cap 9:

Decidindo o tema...

Faltava apenas alguns dias para o baile e ainda estavam procurando o tema perfeito, era aula DCAT e Lily andava muito desanimada nos últimos tempos, tinha apenas mais alguns dias para escrever a matéria sobre James e isso não era algo que lhe agradava já que destruiria a carreira dele.

-Calma pessoal. Vocês vão encontrar um tema que vocês gostem.- disse James tentando ganhar a atenção de todos.

-Já sei.- disse Frank se levantando.- Lily!

-Isso não é um tema.- retrucou uma garota no fundo da sala.

-Muito obrigado.- disse revirando os olhos para a garota.- Eu quis dizer que a Lily pode dizer o tema perfeito.- disse apontando para a garota que instantaneamente ganhou a atenção de toda a sala.

-Eu?- se espantou Lily.

-Vamos Lily.- encorajou James sorrindo.

-Ah... Quem sabe... - disse Lily se levantando. _"Pensa rápido vamos, você tem muita criatividade, isso ninguém pode negar..." _pensava, olhou para James e sorriu _"Já sei..."._-Feitos um para o outro...- observou o professor corresponder seu intenso olhar, sentiu algo estranho, um friozinho na barriga e seu coração disparando, desviou nervosa os olhos em outra direção. _"O que foi isso?"_.- Fe... Feitos um para o outro, casais famosos da história trouxa...- Lily falou e se seguiu um silêncio.

-Perfeito!- exclamou Frank. Logo todos estavam aplaudindo e Lily sorriu podendo em fim respirar mais tranqüila, embora aquele olhar intenso ainda a acompanhasse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Lily?- chamou Frank no corredor fazendo com que a garota parasse.

-Frank? Oi.- disse Lily sorrindo.

-Eu queria saber. Será que você quer ir comigo ao baile?-perguntou conquistador.

-Ah... Claro... Porque não?!- respondeu Lily continuando a andar. _"Isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo... Não comigo... E bem com ele... Eu... O que eu faço, ele vai me odiar...?",_ pensava Lily sem saber ao certo o que fazer.

-Lily?- Chamou outra voz as suas costas, só que aquela voz ela conhecia muito bem.

-Professor...- disse meio sem ar.

-Muito bom o tema que você escolheu... Muito criativo.- disse sorrindo.

-Ah! Obrigado...

-Você sabe que são os alunos que vão decorar o salão para o baile não é?

-Ah sim... Eu ouvi isso...

-E eu estou coordenando tudo, então eu queria saber se você não gostaria de entrar no grupo de decoradores... E me ajudar nisso...

-Claro... Eu adoraria...

-Ótimo!-exclamou feliz.- Amanhã de manhã, você poderia vir até minha sala? Podemos discutir algumas idéias...

-Ok... Amanhã... Na sua sala...- _"O que está acontecendo comigo? Eu nunca fico sem palavras... E olhe agora como estou..."._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Lily voltou para seu dormitório, caiu na cama e adormeceu, tendo uma noite repleta de sonhos, com o certo encontro com James na manhã seguinte. Quando o dia amanheceu Lily se trocou e resolveu tomar café antes de ir se encontrar com o professor, já que não tinha aula naquele dia, pois Dumbleodore havia deixado o dia livre para os preparativos do baile.

-Bom dia florzinha.- cumprimentou Rob sentando-se ao lado de Lily na mesa do salão principal.

-...dia.- resmungou olhando atentamente para sua xícara de leite.

-Nossa! Tem alguém que não dormiu bem...- comentou Rob encarando sua amiga.

-Eu dormi... Bem, se eu tivesse parado de sonhar com o James...- disse mais para si mesma do que para Rob, mas, mesmo assim foi ouvida pelo amigo.

-O que? Você anda sonhando com o Professor Potter?-perguntou Rob com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

-Rob... Eu não gosto dele... Ele é apenas legal comigo... E ele é o Potter... Você lembra o quanto ele infernizou minha vida aqui né?!

-Eu não disse nada...- disse dando risada do desespero da amiga.- E você disse bem ele infernizava... Hoje ele cresceu, virou um professor, não é mais o mesmo garoto popular e envaidecido com tanta atenção em cima dele.

-É... Eu sei...- disse abaixando a cabeça na mesa.- Mas ele vai me odiar Rob...

-Você vai dar um jeito nisso tudo Lily... Você sempre sabe o que fazer...-encorajou.

-Mas eu ainda sou só uma aluna, e até o baile não posso dizer nada... E eu tenho medo de ficar do lado dele e me entregar...

-Você não vai se entregar... Você vai se esforçar ao máximo.

-Hum...-resmungou.

-O que você vai fazer hoje?

-Ajudar o James com os preparativos da festa.

-Ajudar é?-perguntou sorrindo.

-É ajudar...- respondeu brava com a insinuação do amigo.

-Ok...

-Eu tenho que ir...

-Aproveita bem...- brincou desviando de um tapa da amiga que saiu furiosa do salão.

Lily caminhou lentamente até a sala de James, pensando em como conseguiria ficar sozinha com o professor sem estragar seu disfarce ou então sem entregar seus sentimentos por ele. Parou em frente à porta, respirou fundo e bateu.

-Lily!-sorriu James ao abrir a porta.

-Prof... James...- disse sorrindo em resposta.

-Entre...- disse abrindo caminho para a garota.

-Então...- disse nervosa ao entrar na sala se sentindo observada pelo homem.- Por onde começamos?

-Ah... Que tal pela escolha das músicas que vão tocar na noite do baile?

-Ótimo.

-Eu tenho algumas listas aqui, não sei se você vai conhecer porque são mais do meu tempo... Nossa, me senti velho agora... Meu tempo?- disse dando risada.- Sente-se.- apontou para o sofá.

-Já disse que você não é velho...- disse sentando-se ao lado de James dando risada da preocupação dele.- Eu adoro essa música.

-Qual?- disse se aproximando da garota para olhar a lista.

-Essa...- disse apontando para um nome no papel.

-Eu adoro essa música... Achei que você não fosse gostar muito dessa banda, afinal é mais antiga...

-Eu adoro... Todas as músicas são muito boas...- disse empolgada.

-Você nem parece ter a idade que tem...

-Você acha?-perguntou nervosa.

-Parece muito mais madura...- disse muito próximo de Lily.

-É... Meus pais sempre me falam isso...- disse Lily se levantando.- Eu escolhi essas daqui.- disse apontando para algumas músicas no papel.

-Certo.- disse meio desapontado. _"Você esperava o que?".- _Decoração?

-Eu acho que podemos colocar algumas luzes coloridas, poucas velas, para aparecer mais às estrelas no teto do salão principal... Mesas espalhadas à volta toda, com um espaço mais alto no meio para a pista de dança. Arranjos florais nas mesas...- Lily dizia como se estivesse visualizando todo o salão.- O que?- perguntou ao observar o olhar encantado de James.

-Você fica encantadora assim...- disse rindo.- Parece que já tem tudo pronto em mente... E é só um baile, imagino no seu casamento...

-Casamento?

-É...

-Ah... Bom... Eu não sei se um dia vou me casar...- disse meio sem jeito.

-Com certeza vai...

-Por que tanta certeza?

-Porque sim...- _"Se depender de mim... Não, não... Pare agora James Potter!"_ se recriminou mentalmente.- Continue... A decoração...

-Bom... E podemos colocar uma mesa com bebidas no fundo do salão... Deixar as portas dos jardins abertos, com os jardins iluminados...- Lílian foi dizendo sendo observada atentamente por James, que se perdia em cada sorriso da linda ruiva...- E o que você acha?-perguntou por fim.

-O que eu acho? Ah, sim... Acho que está tudo ótimo...- disse acordando de seus devaneios.

-Bom... Então eu acho que já vou indo...- disse pensando em fugir dali o quanto antes, mas, ao se virar viu um homem sorridente parado a porta.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bom, esse e o próximo capitulo não acontecem inteiros no filme, mas eu achei que ficaria legal pra aprofundar a relação dois... Espero que vocês aprovem...E obrigado a todos que estão lendo...

Bel. Mel. Louca: Com certeza uma grande safadeza, coitada da Lily, o que fazer salvar sua carreira ou destruir a carreira do James??? Curiosa, continue lendo... Bjãooo...

Dina Moony Black: Que bom que você está gostando da fic... E eu vou continuar postando rapidinho... Sempre que tenho tempo escrevo mais um capitulo pra postar... Obrigado pela review bjãooo...

Jehssik: Fiquei muito feliz com a sua review, e eu estou me divertindo muito ao escrever essa fic... E eu adoro o James fofo assim... Ele é lindo não é mesmo?! Continue lendo... Bjãooo...

Thaty: Lily vai decidir salvar a sua carreira ou a de James??? Isso só os próximos capítulos irão revelar... Obrigada pela review... Bjãooo...


	10. Chapter 10 Eu sei a resposta

Cap 10- Eu sei a resposta...

Lily se virou tentando ir embora o mais rápido possível, e encontrou um homem alto, forte de cabelos pretos que lhe caiam pelo rosto, olhos acinzentados profundos e um sorriso de fazer qualquer garota se apaixonar, encostado no batente da porta como se estivesse observando James e Lily.

-Atrapalho?- perguntou em um tom brincalhão e ao mesmo tempo de quem insinuava algo.

-"Estranho de onde eu o conheço?" - pensou Lily descobrindo quem era com a entrada de outros dois homens na sala. Um alto de olhos castanhos e cabelos da mesma cor e uma leve aparência de cansado, e o outro por sua vez, baixinho e gordinho de cabelos e olhos castanhos. - "Ah... Já sei... Era só o que faltava...".

-Claro que não almofadinhas...- disse James sorrindo e caminhando até os amigos para cumprimenta-los.- Essa é Lílian... Lílian Evans. E esses Lily, são meus amigos do tempo de colégio, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew.

-Prazer.- sorriu Lily para os três homens.

-Muito prazer Lily.- disse Sirius olhando para o amigo com um sorriso maroto.

-Prazer em conhece-la.- disse Rabicho.

-Evans?- perguntou Remus.- Parece que eu já ouvi esse nome em algum lugar.

-Não seria possível... Eu e meus pais moramos por muitos anos na França, voltamos há pouco...- disse preocupada que fosse reconhecida.

-Deve ter sido impressão... Prazer em conhece-la.- disse Remus sorrindo.

-Bom... Eu acho que já vou... Afinal você deve querer conversar com seus amigos...- disse Lily tentando escapar dali.

-Imagine Lily... Fique conosco... Fazemos questão.- disse Sirius dirigindo a garota para o sofá.

-Mas... Mas...- "Droga, eu estou perdida, se já não era o bastante estar no mesmo cômodo que o Potter ainda tenho que ficar com o Black, Lupin e Pettigrew, todos os marotos reunidos...".

-Fique Lily, Sirius não desiste quando teima com algo.- disse James sentando-se ao lado dela no sofá.

-Tudo bem...-disse levemente sem graça.

-James nos disse que você começou Hogwarts há poucos meses.- disse Sirius recebendo um olhar furioso de James.

-Ah, sim... Meus pais foram transferidos para cá... E eu pedi transferência para Hogwarts...- "Como assim ele nos disse? Ele fala de mim para os amigos dele?".

-Deve ter sido difícil se mudar no meio do ano letivo não é mesmo?-perguntou Remus de forma simpática.

-Ah...

-Imagine... Com um professor tão atencioso quanto o nosso querido James, ela deve ter se adaptado rapidamente.- disse interrompendo a garota e vendo o olhar de desespero de James.

-James realmente é um excelente professor e me ajudou muito aqui... Eu gosto muito dele...-disse levemente corada. "Oh merlin me ajude com a minha boca grande... Porque eu não paro de falar besteiras?".

-Logo vi... E Lily...

-Sirius... Você a está deixando nervosa com esse interrogatório.- cortou James.

-Me desculpe, às vezes me empolgo e acabo falando muito...-riu Sirius.

-Tudo bem...

-É que eu só estava ansioso para saber um pouco mais da srta. Evans, no qual nos últimos meses tanto ouvi falar...

-Sirius...-repreendeu James.

-Ouviu falar?-perguntou Lily curiosa e muito vermelha. "Acho que ele gosta de mim... Não, não é possível...".

-Ah, sim, eu...

-O Sirius aqui às vezes fala de mais como ele mesmo disse.-cortou Remus.- Creio que não viemos aqui para interroga-la. E vocês estavam ocupados com os preparativos do baile suponho.- disse olhando listas com músicas e itens de decoração na mesinha de centro da sala.

-Sim, eu e Lily estávamos combinando os detalhes do baile.

-Então imagino que devemos voltar outra hora.- disse Remus.

-Não... Imagine senhor Lupin...

-Por favor, Remus...

-Claro... Eu é que já devo ir... Afinal mais tarde nos encontraremos não é?- disse olhando para James.

-Se encontrarão?- perguntou Sirius com o típico sorriso maroto.

-Para terminar a arrumação da festa Sirius.- disse James observando Lily corada.

-Bom... Até mais tarde... E foi um prazer conhece-los.- disse Lily caminhando para a porta.

-O prazer foi nosso.- disse Remus.

-Com certeza.- disse Sirius vendo a garota fechando a porta.

-Oras seu cachorro!- disse James olhando raivoso para o amigo.

-Vamos pontas não há motivo para tamanho nervosismo.- disse Sirius rindo.

-Não?

-Claro que não, você gosta da garota... Nos falou tanto dela.

-Ela é minha aluna! - disse James caminhando até a janela.

-Não será mais dentro de uma semana.- disse Sirius tentando tranqüilizar o amigo.

-E qual será a diferença?

-A diferença é que ela parece gostar de você meu caro amigo...

-Você acha?

-Todos achamos isso...- disse Remus.

-Mas e a Raquel?

-O que tem ela?

-O que tem ela Almofadinhas? Ela é minha namorada, há cinco anos se você não se lembra...

-Você nunca gostou dela mesmo... Ou vai me dizer que gosta...

-É claro que gosto...

-Mas você a ama James?-perguntou Remus seriamente.

-Se eu a amo? Eu... Eu acho que...

-Você consegue encontrar a resposta?

-... Consigo...- disse James depois de alguns segundos em silêncio.- Eu sei a resposta...

Lily saiu da sala do professor, resolveu almoçar e passou a tarde descansando e se preparando para encontra-lo novamente. Ao anoitecer caminhou para o salão principal que estava já sem as mesas de centro, e Lily pode respirar aliviada ao ver pelo menos uns dez alunos ajudando James, assim ele não ficaria muito próximo a ela.

-Lily.- disse James a cumprimentando.

-Jam... Professor Potter.- corrigiu-se afinal eles não estavam sozinhos para ela chamar um professor pelo primeiro nome.- O que posso fazer?

-Você pode me ajudar dizendo onde as mesas ficarão...- disse sorrindo para a garota.

-Claro... Vamos lá...- concordou, as horas foram se passando e Lily nem viu o quão tarde já era. E que nenhum aluno continuava ali com exceção de Lily.

-Todos já foram embora.- disse James sentando-se no chão encostando a cabeça na parede.- Você fez muito...

-Você também trabalhou muito...- disse Lily sentando-se ao lado dele.

-Acho que fizemos um bom trabalho não é mesmo?

-Fizemos...- concordou Lily olhando para o salão todo pronto para a festa do dia seguinte.- Nossa... Eu estou exausta.- disse Lily encostando a cabeça delicadamente no ombro de James que não falou nada apenas acariciou os cabelos da garota com sua mão por um bom tempo.

-Acho melhor você ir para o seu dormitório.- sussurrou quando viu que ela estava quase adormecendo.

-É verdade...- disse Lily levantando o rosto e ficando muito próxima a James.

-E você tem que descansar, afinal amanhã você será a rainha do baile.- sorriu.

-Eu rainha do baile?- riu Lily olhando o homem a sua frente.- Até parece...

-Eu tenho certeza que será...

-Por que tanta certeza?

-Porque você é a mais linda de Hogwarts...- disse James percebendo que não deveria ter dito o que disse.- Me desculpe... Acho que é o cansaço...

-Claro... Então...

-Boa noite, até amanhã, e obrigado pela ajuda.- disse James se levantando oferecendo a mão educadamente para Lily, mas desviando seu olhar.

-Boa noite...- dizendo isso Lily deixou o salão sob o olhar preocupado de seu professor.

Agradecimentos:

Jehssik: Ah, é verdade o James deixa qualquer uma apaixonada... Hahahaha... E o Frank tb é muito fofo, mas se ele vai ficar magoado ou não só lendo... Hahahaha... Valeu pela review... Bjão..

Mah Evans Weasley: Obrigada pela review... Bjão...

Thaty: Obrigada pela review... Não é um filme muito antigo não, é bem fácil de encontrar, é com a Drew Barrymore... Assisti sim q vc vai gostar... Bjão...


	11. Chapter 11 Rainha do Baile

Cap 11:

Rainha do Baile

Lily estava no seu dormitório terminado de se trocar, após estar pronta se olhou mais uma vez no espelho, respirou fundo e desceu as escadas em direção ao salão principal.

- Uau! Você está linda.- disse Rob vindo na direção dela.

-Obrigado Rob, você também está.- sorriu para o amigo.

-Lily?- chamou Frank.

-Frank. Oi. Nossa você está ótimo.- disse observando o garoto.

-Você está perfeita Lily.- disse Frank oferecendo o braço a ela e entrando com Lily no salão. Ela estava de Rosalinda e Frank de Orlando de Shaskespear. A noite estava perfeita, e afinal aquele baile era tudo o que Lily tinha sonhado.

-Está tudo maravilhoso.- disse Lily mais pra si do que pra Frank. O olhar dela percorreu o salão a procura de um certo professor, até que o encontrou, e ele a observava, em um canto, sorrindo. _"Ele está lindo..."_ pensou Lily, ela sentou-se com Frank em uma mesa e ficaram conversando com outros alunos por um tempo.

-Senhoras e senhores.- disse uma senhora ao subir no palco, era a professora de adivinhação.- Vamos anunciar o rei e a rainha do baile deste ano. Para isso vou pedir a ajuda do professor Potter.- disse a professora vendo-o subir para o palco. - Bom o rei deste ano é Frank Pearks...- completou sendo seguida uma salva de palmas.

-E este ano a rainha será...-disse James lendo o nome no papel que tinha nas mãos.- Lílian Evans.- completou sorrindo para ela. Lily ficou totalmente surpresa, caminhou até o palco nervosa e recebeu de James, que sorria de modo encantador, a coroa de rainha, e ela e Frank caminharam para o centro do salão para a primeira dança como de costume. Ao terminar de dançar, Lily resolveu ir pegar um pouco de ponche.

-Você está uma belíssima rainha.- disse James parando ao seu lado. Lily estava usando um longo vestido vermelho com pequenos fios dourados, ele era justo em sua cintura com pequenos cristaizinhos à volta dessa, e depois se abria em um saiote um pouco armado. Os cabelos dela se encontravam presos em um coque com alguns fiozinhos soltos emoldurando o rosto dela. _"Ela está perfeita..."_ pensou James sentindo o coração acelerado e aquele fatídico "friozinho" na barriga como centenas de borboletas batessem as assas lá dentro, engoliu em seco tentando se manter calmo. _"Vamos James você é um homem adulto, não um adolescente para ficar se sentindo assim..." _repreendeu-se.

-Obrigado. Você também está muito bonito.- disse Lily sorrindo. Como era uma festa trouxa, todos eram obrigados a usar vestes trouxas. James usava uma espécie de roupa medieval toda preta com pequenos detalhes em prata, que lhe caia muito bem. _"Você nem imagina como está lindo..."_ pensou Lily.

-Eu me sinto meio estranho com essa roupa.- disse James tentando descontrair o ambiente._ "Ela tem um sorriso lindo..." _pensou.- Você aceita dançar?

-Claro.- disse Lily engolindo em seco por estar nervosa. Lily tocou levemente a mão que James estendera para ela, e os dois caminharam para a pista de dança. James a puxou suavemente pela cintura, ao que ela deitou sua cabeça no ombro dele com os olhos fechados desfrutando da sensação de ter aqueles braços a envolverem. _"Eu me sinto tão segura nos braços dele... Tão feliz..."_ pensou antes de perguntar algo que a incomodava.- Sua namorada está aqui?- perguntou Lily escondendo a tristeza que suas palavras continham.

-Não. Eu estou sozinho... Na verdade terminamos semana passada.- sussurrou James, que por sua vez também se encontrava de olhos fechados sentindo o perfume inebriante da garota em seus braços. _"Eu queria de poder ficar com ela em meus braços para sempre..."._

-Ah... Eu sinto muito.-disse Lily, mas no fundo estava muito feliz com aquela notícia. _"Quem sabe agora eu tenha uma oportunidade..."_ pensou sonhadora.

-Você é incrível Lily Evans.- disse James fazendo com que Lily levantasse a cabeça e seus rostos ficassem colados. Ele pode observar que ela estava levemente corada.

-Na verdade eu quero te dizer uma coisa.- disse nervosa._"Eu tenho que contar... É agora ou nunca" _pensou tomando coragem.

-Eu também quero.- disse James fechando os olhos e abrindo-os rapidamente como se tomasse coragem para dizer algo muito difícil. E nesse momento Lily reparou em Janecy sentada em um canto sozinha, e percebeu que Frank e seus amigos iriam pregar uma peça para envergonha-la em pleno baile de formatura. Tudo o que se seguiu foi muito rápido. Lily parou de dançar e correu puxando a garota para perto de si e se virou começando a brigar com Frank.

-Você estragou tudo.- disse Frank furioso.- Você é uma perdedora, não merece ser rainha do baile.

-Deixe-me dizer uma coisa, não me interessa em ser uma estúpida rainha do baile.- disse Lily arrancando a coroa a jogando-a no chão.- Eu tenho 25 anos de idade, sou uma repórter formada e disfarçada do profeta diário. E quase me matei tentando impressiona-los.- disse Lily ao mesmo tempo em que James saia em direção à porta para os jardins.- Vocês podem passar a vida tentando humilhar os outros para se sentirem mais importantes... Vocês só passaram a gostar de mim, depois que meu amigo Rob, entrou aqui e fez vocês gostarem de mim.- concluiu atraindo a atenção de todos para Rob, que estava parado ao seu lado olhando chocado.- Saibam que há um mundo enorme lá fora, mais importante que um baile, e que não importa quem vocês foram nesta escola... Apenas tentem descobrir quem são e não tenham medo disso... Com licença.- e Lily correu em direção aos jardins atrás de certo professor.

-Bom... Eu acho que também já vou.- disse Rob saindo correndo do salão, sob olhares furiosos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Você conseguiu a matéria sobre o Potter?- perguntou Gus puxando Lily pelo braço quando esta corria pelo jardim.

-Não.- disse Lily não si importando com mais nada a não ser em poder esclarecer tudo para James.

-Diga que conseguiu alguma coisa, qualquer coisa sobre o Potter.- disse Gus, sem perceber que James estava atrás dele.

-James?- disse Lily assustada ao ver o ódio contido naqueles olhos esverdeados.

-Ah... Vou deixar vocês conversarem.- disse Gus sem jeito se afastando.

-Surpresa.- disse Lily sem saber o que dizer.

-Surpresa pelo que? Por estar escrevendo sobre mim?- disse amargurado com certo desapontamento em sua voz.

-Não, eu não poderia. Surpresa, porque eu achei que...- disse Lily sem saber como se explicar para aquele homem tão ofendido a sua frente.

-Que? Que eu ficaria feliz? Porque de repente eu teria permissão para gostar de você?- disse com raiva e um olhar impenetrável.

-Você gosta de mim?- perguntou Lily sentindo-se mais nervosa ainda e segurando as lágrimas que tanto queriam rolar.

-Que droga Evans!-gritou.- Você me armou uma armadilha...

-Não eu...

-Pare de fingir. Tudo o que você disse foi uma mentira só... Eu não conheço você.- disse magoado.

-Se pudéssemos passar um tempo juntos você veria quem eu sou... Por favor,...- implorou Lily com lágrimas começando a deslizar por sua face.

-Não dá Evans...- disse James rudemente se virando e caminhando de volta para o castelo. Deixando-a para trás chorando compulsivamente.

- Lily?- chamou uma voz às costas da garota fazendo-a se virar.

- Rob?- disse com a voz embargada pelo choro.

-Eu queria saber se você está bem?- disse Rob olhando para o chão.

-Sério?-perguntou surpresa, pois pensava que o amigo estaria com raiva dela.

-Não.-disse desapontado.- Puxa Lily você arruinou minhas chances... Que droga...- disse Rob deixando Lily sozinha.

-Rob?- chamou Lily, mas ele já tinha ido embora.

-Certo e agora Lily? E a nossa matéria? Eu vou perder meu emprego.- disse Gus se aproximando e voltando a falar com ela.

-Não se preocupe, amanhã você vai ter a sua matéria.- disse antes de seguir em direção ao castelo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Professor Hooch?- chamou Lily limpando as lágrimas ao entrar no baile mais uma vez parando ao lado do professor de quadribol.

-Sim?-ele se virou olhando quem o chamava.

-Se eu prometesse para o senhor todos os maiores repórteres da Inglaterra, amanhã para o seu jogo, o que o senhor me diria?-disse com uma voz firme.

-Que você poderia ter o que quisesse.-respondeu sorrindo.

-Ótimo...

Agradecimentos:

Jessihk: Eis o baile, era pra ter sido maior, mas a falta de tempo me levou a deixar o cap menor, mas acredite o próximo q é o último cap compensa mesmoooooo... hahaha... Eu tb queria que eles tivessem se beijado tanto no último cap quanto nesse, mas ai estragaria o rumo da história e eu teria q trocar o titulo... hahahahah... E obrigada pela review adore mesmo... Bjãoooo...

Thaty:Obrigada pela review, o próximo é o último cap, continue lendo, acho q está ficando bem legal o grande final... hahaha... bjão...

Mel.Bel.louca: Ah, o Remus é sempre muito esperto, e foi por pouco que ela não foi descoberta... ahahahah... Bom, a fic tah chegando ao fim, continue lendo... bjão...

Juh Moony: Se vc ver o filme irá gostar, é bem legal... E a relação deles dois é sempre linda... bjãoo... E obrigado pela review...

Dina Moony Black: Obrigado pela review, fico feliz q esteja gostando, continue lendo... bjãoo...

Tahh Halliwell: Que bom q vc está gostando, fico feliz, obrigado pela review... Ah, e eu tb queria um James assim pra mim... hahahahah... bjão...


	12. Chapter 12 A história de Lily

Cap 10:

A história de Lily.

James estava em sua sala pessoal olhando pela janela o movimento dos alunos nos jardins, faltavam apenas dois dias para o início das férias, e a empolgação já podia ser sentida no ar. James fechou os olhos se recordando dos fatos ocorridos há duas noites atrás, e todas as decisões que ele tomara logo após, suspirou abrindo os olhos ao ouvir baterem na porta, disse apenas um "entre" cansado, afinal já sabia quem era, virou encontrando seus três grandes amigos a o observarem.

-Então você estava falando serio mesmo naquela carta? – perguntou Sirius olhando para a sala repleta de caixas.

-Estava.- disse pegando um jornal e embrulhando um objeto delicado e guardando na caixa de papelão em cima da mesa.

-Você acha que se casar com a Raquel e se mudar para a França vai te fazer esquecer sua decepção com Lily?- perguntou Remus o olhando atentamente.

-É o certo a fazer...

-O certo a fazer é casar com uma mulher que você não ama e perder a verdadeira oportunidade de ser feliz?- perguntou Remus caminhando pela sala.

-Eu e Raquel já devíamos ter nos casado há tempos... Vocês sabem...- disse evitando o olhar dos amigos.

-Você só não se casou com ela até hoje, porque nunca gostou dela... Alias ninguém nessa sala algum dia gostou dela... Mulher intragável...-resmungou Sirius.

-Sirius pare.- disse o amigo cansado.

-Parar o que? De dizer que você sabe que estamos certos? Que você não quer e nunca quis se casar com ela? Que todos aqui sabemos o quanto você gosta da Lily? Ou você se esqueceu o quanto eu o ouvi falar sobre ela?- disse Sirius triunfante.

-Ela mentiu pra mim...-gritou James.- Ela me enganou, me usou para fazer uma droga de matéria, pra decolar com a carreira dela.- disse se virando revoltado para observar novamente os jardins.

-Então você se esqueceu o quanto a fez sofrer?- perguntou Remus calmamente.

-Como?- perguntou James se virando para o amigo.

-Oras James será que você ainda não pensou nisso... Lílian Evans te lembra exatamente o que?

-Como assim quem ela me lembra?-perguntou confuso.

-Nem eu tinha pensado nisso ainda Aludo.- disse Sirius entendendo aonde o amigo queria chegar.

-Uma garota de tranças ruivas, que usava vestes maiores do que ela, e vivia na biblioteca se escondendo atrás dos livros... E que...

-E que eu fazia brincadeiras de mau gosto sempre que podia...- disse James sentando-se no sofá e enterrando o rosto nas mãos.

-Exatamente. Até eu que não era de magoar as pessoas com esses tipos de brincadeiras, devo admitir que já fiz algumas...- disse Remus envergonhado com tal fato.

-Éramos infantis...- disse Sirius tentando justificar.- Fizemos muitas besteiras...

-Ela me odeia...- disse James ainda com o rosto escondido.

-Ela não te odeia... Se odiasse não falaria com você como sempre falou, desde que entrou aqui...- disse Remus.- E também ela percebeu que você mudou...

-Ela pode ter te odiado, mas isso ficou no passado...

-Mas isso não muda nada...- disse James voltando a se lembrar de toda a farsa.

-Você está sendo burro.

-Eu estou sendo...- dizia James, mas não chegou a concluir sua frase com a interrupção de Rabicho.

-Você já leu o jornal hoje?- perguntou atraindo a atenção dos outros três.

-Não.- respondeu.

-Eu acho que ele tinha coisas mais importantes pra fazer do que ler um jornal pela manhã hoje.- disse Sirius revirando os olhos.

-Então você não viu?

-Viu o que exatamente Rabicho?- perguntou Remus.

-A matéria de capa...- concluiu ainda olhando para o jornal.

-E o que tem a matéria de capa?- perguntou Sirius impaciente com a enrolação do amigo.

-O que de tão importante tem no jornal hoje que me interessaria?- perguntou James.

-A matéria da Evans...- concluiu fazendo com que Sirius arrancasse o jornal das mãos de Rabicho e ficando em silêncio ao ler por alguns instantes o texto.

-Você devia ler isso.- disse Sirius caminhando até James.

-Não me interessa o que ela escreveu ai...- disse tentando não demonstrar curiosidade.

-Tá bom... Eu leio pra você.- disse Sirius triunfante iniciando a leitura da matéria, mesmo com a expressão de desagrado do amigo.

_**Profeta Diário.**_

**Alguém me disse que, para se escrever bem, é preciso escrever o que se sabe**

_**Isto é o que eu sei... Tenho 25 anos e eu nunca**_

_**beijei um garoto.**_

_**Uma intelectual inveterada, passei a infância**_

_**fazendo dever de casa extra que pedia a professora.**_

_**E foi então que aos 17 anos, parecia que minha sorte ia mudar...**_

_**Um cara muito bonito me convidou para o baile de formatura.**_

_**Mas foi só uma piada cruel, e eu nunca me recuperei.**_

_**Não é fácil compartilhar isso com todos.**_

_**Mas seria difícil explicar o que aprendi e como aprendi sem**_

_**compartilhar essa historia humilhante.**_

_**Recebi o meu primeiro trabalho como repórter,**_

_**Que seria voltar a escola e conhecer os jovens de hoje.**_

_**Acabei conhecendo a mim mesma e descobrindo que nada mudou.**_

_**Ainda há aquelas garotas de sempre, aquelas que,**_

_**mesmo quando envelhecerem, continuarão sendo as garotas mais**_

_**lindas que você já viu na vida.**_

_**As garotas inteligentes.**_

_**E ainda há aquele cara, com aquela autoconfiança misteriosa.**_

_**Que parece perfeito em todos os aspectos.**_

_**Aquele por quem você se levanta para as aulas todas as manhãs.**_

_**A escola não seria a mesma sem ele...**_

_**Eu não seria a mesma sem ele.**_

_**Vivi uma vida de arrependimento após minha primeira experiência na escola...**_

_**E agora, após a segunda, meu arrependimento é só um... **_

_**Um certo professor foi magoado na minha busca por auto-conhecimento.**_

_**E, apesar de este artigo esclarecer os fatos,**_

_**de maneira alguma desculpa o que eu fiz com ele...**_

_**A esse homem. Você sabe que é você.**_

_**Eu lamento tanto.**_

_**E quero acrescentar mais uma coisa...**_

_**Acho que estou...**_

_**Apaixonada por você!**_

_**Então, eu proponho o seguinte:**_

_**Como final deste artigo, e talvez começo do próximo capítulo**_

_**de minha vida,**_

_**Eu, Lílian Evans, estarei no jogo final de quadribol,**_

_**ficarei em campo cinco minutos antes do começo do jogo...**_

_**Se esse homem aceitar minhas desculpas,**_

_**Eu peço que ele venha e me dê**_

_**meu primeiro beijo verdadeiro...**_

****

-Faltam dois minutos pro começo do jogo...- disse Remus olhando para o relógio.

-Você está atrasado.- disse Sirius.- É bom correr.

-Eu não sei se...- tentava dizer James com o olhar perdido.

-Oras, você não vai me dizer que depois de ouvir tudo o que ela escreveu pra você... Você não vai encontra-la?

-Eu...

-É bom pensar rápido... Falta apenas um minuto...- disse Remus, todos os amigos olharam em silêncio para James que ainda permanecia sentado olhando para o chão tentando tomar sua decisão...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tem tanta gente aqui.- disse Lily nervosa na entrada do campo, olhando que além de todos os alunos, estavam muitos repórteres.

-Vai lá amiga... Força.- disse Rebeca acompanhada de Anita.

-Coragem...- disse Rob que agora seria o mais novo técnico de quadribol, já que ela conseguira convencer o professor de vôo a contratar Rob para coordenar os jogos. Lily respirou fundo e caminhou até o centro do campo.

-Olá. Obrigado por todos estarem aqui comigo, e eu peço que marquem cinco minutos.- disse Lily tendo a voz ampliada por instantes.

-Manda ver Lily...- ouviu-se uma voz, certamente de algum dos amigos da garota. E a contagem começou a ser feita. Os minutos foram passando e nada de James aparecer, já estava quase em 50 segundos para o fim do tempo. E o coração de Lily estava acelerado, ela sentia as pernas bambas, as mãos suando, e a eminência de lágrimas com o arrastar dos últimos segundos.

-"_Ele não vem... Ele me odeia mesmo..."_ o coração de Lily ficou apertado... "_5... 4...3...2...1...0, é isso... acabou..."_ Lily olhou para baixo com lágrimas em seus olhos, sentindo um vazio que ela nunca antes tinha sentido, uma tristeza profunda, perdera a única chance com o homem que ela realmente amava. E o campo antes em euforia completa se calou... Um silêncio profundo, todos estavam desapontados...Mas... De repente a gritaria recomeçou... Lily levantou os olhos com esperança e viu... _"James..." _ele vinha correndo na direção dela, o mais rápido que podia.

-Desculpe o atraso, eu levei uma vida para chegar aqui.- disse James sorrindo antes de puxar Lily para perto de si, os lábios se tocaram suavemente, iniciando um beijo repleto de paixão e de desejo...

-Desculpe por tudo.- disse Lily sinceramente quando o beijo acabou, olhando James nos olhos e se sentindo mais segura por ver o sorriso encantador dele.

-Eu também preciso pedir desculpas, fiz da sua vida antigamente um horror não é mesmo?- perguntou levemente envergonhado.

-Você se lembrou...-sussurrou Lily.- Está tudo bem... Todos erramos...- disse Lily tranqüilizando o homem a sua frente e voltando a beija-lo... Fazendo com que toda a gritaria no campo, os fleches das fotos, e o inicio do jogo passassem despercebido pelo feliz casal.

_**"Aquele realmente foi um novo capítulo...**_

_**Minha nova chance, na verdade uma nova vida...**_

_**Na qual aprendi que no final as coisas podem dar certo"...**_

****

****

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota da autora: Bom pessoal eis aqui o último capitulo... Quero agradecer a todos que leram essa fic, e a todos que me deixaram reviews que foram muitoooooo fofas... Adorei os comentários e sugestões... E espero que tenham gostado do final... Eu tentei deixar o final o melhor que pude... Bjão pra tdos e até a próxima fic...


End file.
